Xavier's Legacy: Rise of the Shinobi Mutant
by Drail012
Summary: There has always been that lingering question of who Naruto's grandparent's were. What if it was one of the world's most powerful telepaths?
1. Ch 1 Return of the Lost Legacy

**Howdy people, and happy belated New Year! Sorry for the wait, but I hit a bit of a roadblock with Chapter 4 of A Devilish New Beginning. Plus, with this idea floating around my head, I really couldn't concentrate. So I decided to enter the new year with a new story. You don't see too many X-Men Evolution and Naruto crossovers, and even less NarutoXJean pairings. The only one I'm aware of is Kyuubi16's Phoenix and the Sage. Anyways, I'll update my other story soon.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or X-Men Evolution.  
**

* * *

**October 10th, Konohagakure**

A monstrous entity cast an ominous silhouette against the ground. A huge nine tailed fox with reddish-brown fur was outside the village gates of Konoha, unleashing waves of killer intent and hellish chakra on its defenseless citizens. Anything the defending ninjas tried to throw at it was shrugged off or agitated the beast, resulting in the citizens being crushed by the beasts giant claws.

One shinobi in particular looked at the seemingly hopeless situation in deep frustration. Garbed in a black suit and an armoured hood wielding his famed bojutsu staff adamantine staff was Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandiame Hokage. "Come on Minato. We can't hold the beast back much longer," he muttered before rallying the remaining shinobi. "Hold the beast until the Yondaime arrives!"

The battle cry served to reinvigorate the remaining troops as they continued to attempt distract the fox.

**Hokage Tower**

Minato was pacing back and forth, contemplating what he should do. He managed to repel the masked man, but at what cost? His wife was severely weakened, the fox was running rampant, and the only way he could stop it was sealing it inside his newborn son. Kushina told him to seal it within her, but he knew better. The fox would eventually reform and be controlled by the masked man another day.

"Dammit! Why did it have to be now!" he yelled in desperation. Idealistic he may be, but he knew what would to Naruto if he sealed the fox. He wished he could just send Naruto away- "Of course!" He muttered to no one in particular.

Picking a pot of ink and brush, he worked and created a seal unlike one ever seen. For you see, Minato Namikaze was no ordinary human. He was the son of Charles Xavier and Mai Namikaze. His mother was the last of the Namikaze clan, known for their specialization in Jikukan Ninjutsu. When testing out a prototype of what would serve as the basis of the infamous Hiraishin technique, she managed to cross over into another reality. Mai was found by Xavier when she landed on his property. After a few weeks, Mai learned to speak English with help from Xavier's telepathy. Over the next few months, they exchanged stories about their experiences while Mai helped Charles build prototypes of Cerebro. While spending so much time together, they eventually fell in love and married in a private ceremony.

After a few years, they were a happy couple expecting their first child when something terrible happened. Mai was showing Charles an improved version of the technique that brought her to that world when Magneto appeared. He requested Charles's help in creating a group of mutants to fight a war he was going to wage in order to create a better world for mutants. When he refused, Magneto greew angry at his old friend for his refusal and attacked in a rage. During the fight, Mai tried to help, but the spike in chakra was enough to activate the seal. She was ripped away in a manner similar to the first time, much to Charles horror and Magneto's surprise. When he learned what he caused, Magneto for once felt a strong sense of guilt for what he had caused. The loss of Mai was a horrible event for Xavier to deal with. But in that, he resolved to create a world where mutants and humans could coexist peacefully.

Arriving back in her world, Mai was found by a shocked Hiruzen and Biwako Sarutobi. Weakened by her journey and pregnancy, Mai knew she would survive the birth of her child. Writing down the truth of her journey and sealing her clans famed techniques as well as the notes for her Dimension Travel jutsu, Mai sealed them all in a scroll that Minato was to receive for his 15th birthday. Sadly, she died within a few hours after Minato's birth.

"There!" he said with a small but content smirk. A compex seal sat in the middle of the sealing chamber. After creating two Kage Bunshins, one to gather his and Kushina's family and personal techniques, and the other to write instructions to Hiruzen should his wish be disrespected, Minato grabbed his coat and disappeared in a yellow flash.

**Namikaze Residence**

Minato appeared in the room he left Naruto in Kushina in. She his newborn son with his weakened wife, Minato felt his resolve harden, but his heart shatter.

"Kushina," he started, "I'm going to seal Kyuubi in Naruto," he finished in a firm voice.

"NO! Minato, I will **NOT **let you make our baby into a jinchuriki! Use me instead!" she yelled in hoarse voice while moving Naruto closer to her.

"Kushina, I wish I could, but you know as well as I do Kyuubi will reform within a few years, and the masked man will simply repeat his actions. Besides, I have a plan. Do you remember what I told you about my mother and father?" Getting a slight nod, he continued. "Well, I perfected my mother's seal. If the village sees him as the fox, I will send him to my father for protection. I'm sure he'll protect him if he's anything like my mother said."

Kushina fell silent for a moment, before replying, "Are you sure it will work?"

Giving her a huge grin in return. "110% Kushina-chan! So, what do you say?"

Giving Minato a grin reminiscent of her trickster days, she nodded. "Let's go Minato-kun. I'll help you restrain Kyuubi."

Wrapping his arm around his wife who had a firm hold on Naruto, Minato disappeared to the village gates.

**Konoha Village Walls**

Minato and his family appeared in a bright yellow on top of the village wall and was greeted with hellish view of the battle. Corpses and mutilated but still living shinobi covered the battlefield. Trees were uprooted, marshes created from various doton and suiton techniques littered the war zone. In the distance, flames from a myriad of katon jutsu provided a chilling illumination of the Kyuubi. Its nine tails waved furiously about as it roared, sending unfortunate souls caught in the blast flying backwards. Some were lucky and died upon impact with trees, while others were skewered on branches, coughing up blood as the moaned lowly in pain.

Naruto began to whimper slightly, as if indicating he knew what hell laid ahead. Kushina held the newborn blonde even closer, trying to shield him from the bloody scene. Wasting no more time, Minato went through a chain of hand seals before shouting Kuchiyose no jutsu. A giant toad appeared in a giant poof of smoke.

Surveying the scene with a grimace, the Toad Boss Gamabunta wasn't pleased to see or feel Kyuubi's presence. "**Minato, what the hell is going on here?**" he demanded in a deep growl.

"Sorry Bunta, but I really don't have time to explain fully. I need to distract Kyuubi while I prepare to seal it. Can you do it?" asked Minato in hurried tone, noting the fox was taking notice of the new presence.

Taking a deep puff, Gamabunta grimanced. "**Fuck it. Ya only live once. But I can only distract it for so long, Minato,**" he said before drawing his tanto, watching the fox form an Imari.

"Thanks, Bunta-sama!" Kyuubi then fired the condensed ball of chakra towards the pair and the village. Minato jumped into the air, threw a few kunai with sealing formulas in the pommels and shouted Jikukan Kekkai. A chain of seals spread out and connected with each other, forming a net that intercepted and sucked the Imari in a swirling vortex. The earth then shook as a huge explosion could be seen behind the Hokage monument.

**With Hiruzen**

Seeing the blast disappear and subsequent explosion in the distance, Hiruzen knew that Minato had arrived. Focus chakra into his vocal cords, he began to shout. "THE YONDAiME IS HERE! HOLD THE FOX JUST A BIT LONGER!" This was meant by wave of shouted relief, before the shinobi released a combined wave of blazing fire. Sadly, Kyuubi roared, extinguishing the flames and sending even more shinobi flying.

Before it could recover, Kyuubi was met by Bunta who slashed downward with his tanto in an attempt to injure the beast. Kyuubi tried to claw the giant toad in retaliation, which was narrowly avoided by Bunta hopping into the air. going through a chain of seals before shouting Suiton: Teppodama. Kyuubi released a stream of fire, creating a field of steam. This went for a few minutes, before Kyuubi managed to catch Bunta on his left eye. Growling in pain, Bunta took the opening provided and kicked the Kyuubi towards Konoha.

"**Move now, Minato!**" roared Gamabunta, before vanishing in a poof of smoke to heal his wounds. Minato appeared in a quick flash on the fox's snout. Engraving his Hiraishin formula quickly, he then vanished along with the fox.

Seeing this the shinobi cheered at the disappearance of the fox before feeling its presence a few miles away.

"Konoha shinobi! Find and help the Yondaime!" roared Hiruzen, before leading the charge followed closely by the remaining forces.

**With Minato and Kushina**

The fox appeared along with Minato in a bright flash. Taking advantage of the dazed fox, Kushina went through a quick chain before glowing chakra chains sprang from the ground to restrain the fox. Roaring in pain, it began to struggle trying to break free of the chains.

Going through what he knew to be his last jutsu, Minato yelled out Shiki Fujin. an ominous feeling engulfed the meadow, chilling even the Kyuubi. The Shinigami appeared in his ghastly glory, bearing down on his next meal.

"Shinigami-sama, hear my plea. In exchange for my soul, please take Kyuubi's Yang chakra and seal it in my son. You can have the rest!"

Getting a slight nod at the deal, Shinigami ripped Kyuubi's Yin chakra out of its body, causing the fox to bellow in pain as it shrinked in size. Sucking the red mass inside its mouth, the deity's eyes glowed at the taste. Sensing what was going to happen next, Kyuubi raised a claw to crush its new container before more chains slowed it enough to where Minato and Kushina jumped in the way, taking the hit.

Coughing up blood, Kushina looked at the wailing infant. "Naruto, it's going to be okay. Even though we won't be there for you, we love you so much. Avoid the three shinobi vices. Save all your money, don't blow it all. Don't drink until you're an adult. Avoid Jiraiya, he'll try to turn into a pervert. As for girls ... just avoid the weird ones. I'm a girl do I'm not too sure." Coughing up blood, Kushina gave Minato a weak smile. "Sorry Minato-kun ... it looks like I took up your time.

"It's alright Kushina. Naruto, listen to your motormouth mother. Either way, you're going to have a good life. I'll made sure of it. Hakke no Fuin Shiki!" With that, the Kyuubi let loose a final roar, before slowly being sucked into its new host.

Not a second later, Hiruzen appeared in the clearing. Looking at Minato and Kushina's dying bodies he rushed over quickly. "Minato! Kushina! Hang on! I'll get a medic and-"

"Hiruzen ..."

He was cut off by Minato's voice. "It's too late. Please take care of Naruto. And let the village know he is the real hero." Suddenly his eye grew more focused than ever. "Sarutobi. I need you to listen." Getting a nod of understanding, he continued. "If my son is seen by the village as the Kyuubi. there is a seal in the Hokage Tower. Channel chakra through with Naruto directly in the middle of the seal. It will take him to his grandfather, who lives in another dimension. There is a scroll that has our family's techniques, and a letter explaining who he is. Make certain it's included. Swear to me you'll do this. Regardless of anything, you must do this!" he finished with a powerful glare.

"I promise you Minato. On the honor of the Sarutobi clan, I will do this," finished Hiruzen.

Giving him a small smile, he turned his attention to Naruto. "Naruto, just know ... we love you ... son." With that Minato and Kushina passed on, leaving Naruto the only living legacy.

**October 11th, Konoha Council Chambers**

"Kill the beast while it's weak!"

"Make it a weapon!"

"Leave the pup be!"

"Troublesome fools!"

These were a few of the verbal jabs traded over the life of one Naruto Uzumaki- Namikaze Xavier. Focusing his KI, reinstated Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi exploded.

"ENOUGH YOU BICKERING FOOLS!"

Now this was enough to silence them. Expressions ranging from shock to fear to even outrage were present on the council member's faces.

Feeling bold, one civillian spoke. "But Hokage-sama! We must avenge the lives lost. The Yondaime gave us the chance to kill it. So, it's only right for an execution to be held!" With that, the majority roared in agreement. The council member, however, was promptly killed by a surprising person.

"Foolish civillian. The Kyuubi would only reform after a few years. Then what would you propose?" Danzo walked calmly into the room, before taking his place in the adviser's table.

Smirking, Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane felt they now had a strong standing. Clearing his throat, Homura began to speak as all eyes settled on him. "Esteemed members of the council. While we have all suffered losses, the fact remains that we cannot kill the boy without risk of releasing the beast. So what do we do with such a child?" Pausing to let his words sink in, he continued. "Why, we train him to use the beast within himself, of course. With the Kyuubi, we could easily defeat the other nations. After all, I'm sure councilman Shimura will agree, ne?"

All eyes settled on Danzo, meeting his old rival's glance for a moment, he began. "While what you say is true, we must also keep in mind the time and specialized training it takes. In the past, I would have agreed fully and without hesitation. But having researched Jichuriki, I have found the only way it would truly work would be if host and prisoner worked together. The only known two to have ever controlled their biju would the Hachibi container Kirabi or Sanbi container Yagura. And with Yagura, there have been rumors that he is being manipulated himself. So therefore, it is prudent we let the child live a normal life, or risk him going insane like other jinchuriki." Finishing his statement, Danzo calmly walked back to the advisor side, keeping a neutral expression all the while.

This continued for an hour, with neither sides yielding. Eventually, Hiruzen had enough of trying to compromise. Slamming his fist on the table, he silenced the room once more. "I have one solution. The Yondaime left a portal that could be used to send Naruto away, into another dimension."

This elicited cheers from the civilian side, and looks of shock. Danzo narrowed his good eye in Hiruzen's direction.'What are up to, Sarutobi? You and I both know that you don't act like this unless you have a plan.'

Waiting for them to become silent, he continued. "We shall put it to a vote. Who agrees that Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze is to be banished via the teleportation seal? "Many of the civilian side raised their hands, not reconizing the last name. Some minor shinobi representatives also agreed, while the clan heads who recognized the last name was in shock. Hiruzen himself agreed with the plan. Giving an impassive look with veiled contempt, Danzo raised his hand in agreement. "All opposed?" The shinobi side raised their hands along with Homaru and Koharu.

Clearing his throat, he announced the results. "Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze is to be banished via teleportation seal." Looking at the varied reactions of vengeful cheer, utter disgust, and a small smirk from Danzo, he continued. "Yes, I bet you all feel proud of yourselves. Sending a helpless child to what could quite possibly be his doom." This gained looks of confusion from the shinobi and civilian side. "Now, we only have one matter to discuss. The Yondaime also left us with his living legacy." Immediately after this, both sides erupted in cheer.

"Where is the young one? We must see the child of our savior! He would love to be present for the destruction of the beast that killed his parents!" Many nods of agreement were seen.

Hiruzen offered them a sad smile. "I would like to, but I'm afraid we cannot. For you see, he was recently banished unjustly by a corrupt council." Releasing KI to silence the cries of outrage he continued. "So I'm afraid it's out of our power."

Roars of "Nonsense!" or "Invade the bloody bastards who dare insult the legacy of the Yondaime!" Danzo and some the wiser members of the shinobi council looked at their civilian counterparts in embarrasment, having figured out Naruto's connection to Minato.

Hiruzen silenced them with a fierce burst of KI, causing some to begin to sweat. After releasing the pressure, he continued. "But we are aware of who did it." Shouts of who and for their blood met the Sandaime's statement.

"I'll tell you who." Getting a pregnant silence, Hiruzen flared his KI to such a high intensity, the weaker members of the council crapped their pants. "IT WAS YOU VAIN FOOLS! NARUTO UZUMAKI-NAMIKAZE, CONTAINER OF THE KYUUBI NO KITSUNE, IS THE SON OF MINATO AND KUSHINA UZUMAKI!" Before they protested he added more pressure and continued. "You idiots have shown how foolish you really are by not even looking at Naruto as a human! Everyone here was aware that Kushina was also a container, but was she a demon? HELL NO! Because of your foolish actions, you banished one of our greatest heroes children."

One council member, however, fekt bold. "But Sarutobi, you also voted for the child's banishment. So you're at fault as well." Giving a cocky smirk, he was going to continue before a kunai whizzed through the air and hit his skull, killing him instantly.

Hiruzen gave them all a cold stare, but they could feel the intensity of his anger. "I voted to banish him because he couldn't live with myself if I left a defenseless child to the jackals you show yourselves to be. Minato told me to send Naruto somewhere he would truly be safe, and I intend to honor this promise. This meeting is over, and pray you learn from this. If not, may Kami have mercy on your foolish souls." With that, Hiruzen grabbed the Hokage hat and vanished in a swirl of leaves, leaving a shell shocked room behind him. No one noticed a silent shunshin, as a council member slipped away.

**Hokage Tower**

No one even attempted to stop Jiraiya as he marched up to his old sensei's office. He couldn't believe the stupidity of those fools. Not only did they send away an innocent child. But they had the balls to send HIS godchild away. Knowing that this could be his only chance though, he was going to take it.

**Hokage's Office**

Hiruzen deeply inhaled the tobacco to calm his nerves. To think that those fools would actually force his hand this early. And now he had to explain Minato's plan to his sensei and his old student. Jiraiya would definitely understand the reasoning, but he wouldn't like it. Well, the only time he'd seen him angry was when Tsunade crossed one line too many, and that was when he was twelve! Shaking his head of such thoughts, he prepped himself for the hell that was about to be raised.

*BOOOM!*

'Speak of the devil,' was the only thing he had time to think before ducking to avoid the nearly dead bodies of the unfortunate ANBU.

Slamming the door behind him, Jiraiya was releasing KI that would make even the women he peeped on at the bath house think twice. "Alright old man, I'm going to ask one thing." Activating silencing seals within the room he continued. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU THINKING?! YOU'RE THE GODDAMN HOKAGE, NOT SOME STOOL PIGEON THEY RANDOMLY PICKED OFF THE STREETS! WHATEVER YOU SAY IS LAW! HELL, YOU COULD MAKE EVERYONE DRESS UP IN GREEN SPANDEX AND, KAMI FORBID, LEDERHOSEN, SINGING PRAISES TO THE ETERNAL FLAMES OF YOUTH! SO, I ASK ONCE MORE, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU THINKING?"

It took a few minutes to let Jiraiya calm down before he responded. "Jiraiya. You have every right to be angry with me. Naruto is your godson. The last link you have to Minato. But I have good reasoning for my actions."

"Can't wait to here that," Jiraiya muttered scathingly.

"I made a promise to Minato. He made me promise on my clan's honor, and I intend to keep it. You know as well as I do about Minato's parentage. You were there when he read the letter, after all. He told me to send his son away should those fools not accept him. He may have been idealistic, but he heard the stories of what jinchuriki go through. He may have been dedicated to the village, but he also loved his son and wife. And if those fools can't at least look past their hatred, then they don't deserve Naruto," finished Sarutobi.

Jiraiya face remained neutral for a minute before a huge grin broke across his face. "Well, what the hell are we waiting for? If this is the first and last time I'll see of the gaki, then let me at least see him off."

Sarutobi nodded with a small smile. Going up to Minato's potrait, he unsealed the safe and retrieved the scrolls he left for Naruto. Gathering them up in his arms, he and Jiraiya then shunshined to the basement of the tower.

**Hokage Sealing Chambers**

Jiraiya and Hiruzen appeared outside of the ceremonial sealing circle. Seeing the complex design and engravings surrounding the seal, Jiraiya whistled. "Damn. And here a part of me was hoping Minato somehow goofed. This must have took a few generations minimum to create in theory, let alone ready for practical use."

Hiruzen would have responded, but a young man with gravity defying silver hair ran into the room. He had on a black tee shirt lined with mesh on the inside, black ANBU style pants, and standard shinobi sandels. In his arms he was cradling a wailing infant with three whisker marks on each side and a tuft of blonde hair. "Hokage-sama! It's urgent! Some idiot blabbed about Naruto being a jinchuriki!"

Hiruzen growled at the particular piece of news. "And what are the civilians reactions, Kakashi?"

"They're outside the tower, calling for his blood! The ANBU are handling the situation, but some of the more sway able shinobi have joined in, making it a bit more difficult to quell the riot," he finished with an annoyed grimace.

Hiruzen noticed that Kakashi was carrying a traveling pack and his father's tanto with him. "Kakashi, why are carrying a travel pack with you. And your father's Hakko Chakura To? I thought it was destroyed in the Third Shinobi War," he inquired while giving him the same stern glare he would use on Asuma when he and his older brother Daichi would fight.

Kakashi tried his best to keep an impassive look on the outside, but was panicking on the inside. "W-with all due respect Hokage-sama, I b-believe what you're doing is foolish, s-sir."

Seeing the Sandaime and now Jiraiya giving him a impassive glare, he continued. "I-I mean, not that what Minato-sensei is doing for his son is stupid. That's not what I'm saying at all." Jiraiya's glare softened up a fraction, but Sarutobi's remained firm. Steeling himself for what could make or break his plan, he picked his next words carefully. "It's a bit reckless to send anyone, much less a newborn like Naruto, on a trip that could possibly fail. Which is why I would like to volunteer myself to go with Naruto and protect him."

Just as Jiraiya was about to protest at the notion of sending two humans using an untested seal, Hiruzen intervened. "And out of all the more qualified shinobi, who have far more experience, might I add, why would I send an admittedly talented, but largely untested jounin?"

Kakashi felt his nerve began to rise as he felt he could make his plan work. "Because, Hokage-sama, Minato-sensei was always like a father to me. And if I let someone who is, in all but blood and name, like a little brother go on this journey alone, I'm the lowest piece of filth out there." Getting on his knees and bowing his head, Kakashi continued. "So please Hokage-sama, allow me to go with my sensei's child! I promise you that I'll teach him all I know! I'll do everything in my power to protect him! Just please, on the honor of my family name, allow me to accompany the last thing I can call family!"

Hiruzen was surprised at the last bit of Kakashi's plea. To invoke his family name, the same one linked with one of Kakashi's most painful memories, takes a lot of pride. Plus, he could tell that the young nin before him would sacrifice his life in order to ensure that Naruto live another day. Making up his mind, cleared his throat.

"Please stand, Jounin Kakashi Hatake."

Knowing that his fate would be decided, Kakashi composed himself for whatever outcome.

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

"I am about to give the most important answer of your life. I can tell that you mean every word you say. I know that you know invoke the family name Hatake unless you were deadly serious about this. For that, I respect your character and your honor as a shinobi. Your father and sensei would be proud of you. However, the same could be said of Jiraiya and I. Did it ever occur to you that either one of us may be leaving with young Naruto."

Kakashi felt his heart sink and pulse quicken. He knew that Jiraiya-sama was most likely accompany Naruto, but he felt he still had a chance.

"However, Jiraiya and I also have duties to the village that we must attend. As I said before, you are a talented, but still untested shinobi. Yours will be a loss to the village, but losing one jounin is hardly comparable to the loss of the last loyal Sannin or Hokage. So, I am going to give you one last mission as a shinobi of Konohagakure. Should you choose to accept, your job will be to protect and train Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze."

Kakashi, for the first time in a long time, felt true happiness at the chance he was given. Struggling to keep the smile of his face, he saluted the Sandaime. "Hai, Hokage-sama."

Jiraiya, however, had his own piece to say. "Hey, gaki! I still have my piece to give you!" Taking out a giant scroll, he began drawing seals on it. Soon enough, the seal had a complex storage seal drawn on it. Clearing his throat, he began. "In this scroll, I'm going to put all the techniques and knowledge on sealing that I've gathered throughout the years. I expect to learn everything that I put in here, so you can show Naruto when he's old enough. I'm also going to let you sign the summoning contract for the toads, and I'm putting my copy in in the seal so Naruto can when you feel he's ready. Any questions?"

Kakashi looked like he'd been bitch slapped by a resurrected Obito. "H-hai, J-Jiraiya-sama," he sputtered out.

Jiraiya let loose a bark of a laugh. "No problem kid. I would say pick your mouth before insects fly in, but your mask pretty much makes that impossible."

Kakashi was about to reply, when the tower began to rock, sending small bits of pebble falling down. Knowing that they had no more time to joke around, Jiraiya sealed his as well as Minato's scrolls (minus the letter to his father) into the giant storage seal. Meanwhile, Hiruzen picked up the napping blonde and handed him to Kakashi. After they secured Kakashi's belongings and stepped into the caster's circles, they began to go through the instructions left for them by Minato.

After they flashed throught the 50th hand seal, the inscribed seal began to light up. Flashing through the rest at blurring speeds, they ended the monotone chant at Tatsu. After a moment, the seal stopped glowing.

Suprised by this, Kakashi started, "Did Minato-sensei-"

He was cut off by the air around him began to distort. Instinctively holding Naruto tighter, the air began to swirl in vortex shape, with the center of the seal being a vocal point. After a few seconds, a rip the size of the center opened up, sucking in the young nin and his charge, followed by the scroll. The ground then shook once, before the distorttion closed itself, and the seal dissipated as the designs glowed a brief white before fading away, leaving no trace of what occured.

Panting heavily at the amount of chakra needed, Jiraiya turned to his old mentor. "Sensei?" he gasped out.

Looking slighlty worse than Jiraiya, it took him a minute to reply. "Hai?"

"Do you think they'll reach the other side all right?"

"Of course. I have all the faith that Naruto and Kakashi will survive. Now, it's time to deal with the fools who believe they have the right to demand answers, when they don't even know the full story."

Both shinobi then vanished in a swirl of leaves, not noticing a venus flytrap protrusion in the floor.

"**Tobi's not **gonna like** this**," came a dual response, and the flytrap sunk into the ground.

**Void**

Kakashi felt like he'd been floating for hours. All sense of time and person lost meaning to him. The only reason he was aware of his person was because of Naruto.

The air around began to ripple. A familiar sense of displacement ran through his person. Only one thought was on his mind.

'Almost there, Naruto.'

**Bayville, Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters**

A grand mansion stood against a picturesque sunset. Sitting in a wheelchair, Professor Charles Xavier sat there enjoying the blazimg portrait of natural beauty. Sensing a presence behind him, he called to her.

"Ororo, is there something bothering you?"

A dark-skinned girl came out of the doorway. She looked to be around sixteen, wearing a white dress and matching hairband with a developing figure that most girls would kill for. But what really stood out about her was her long white hair and blue eyes. This was Ororo Munroe, a mutant of African descent that came from a long line of priestesses who had the power to control the weather.

"Nothing, Professor. It just feels like there is something important that is supposed to happen."

Xavier simply sat for a moment, before responding. "Sometimes, new opportunities come from the most unlikely of places."

""Have this ever happened to you Professor?"

Thinking back to a young blonde haired woman with a bright smile a bloated stomach, he gave a sad smile. "Once. But that was a long time ago."

They stayed like that for a moment, before the earth began to shake. The air began to distort itself, and a black portal formed out of the ground. Confused, Orora turned to the Professor, who wore a look of complete shock and a little hope.

"Mai," he breathed softly, but loud enough for Orora to hear.

After a moment, a figure rose from the black void, before the ground began to solidify and the ripple vanished. A boy around Orora's age sat there looking dazed. He had gravity defying silver hair with a headband with a metal plate engraved with a leaf sat slanted across his right eye. He wore a black muscle shirt with mesh underwire, a pair of black combat pants, and a pair of open toe sandels strapped around his feet. Strapped across his back was a giant scroll, but what caught Orora's eye was the bundle in his hands. A wail could be heard coming from, indicating that there was most likely a baby.

Cautiously, she commanded the wind to lift her down slightly as she had practiced. Landing in front of the young man, she asked, "Are you all right?"

Making eye contact the strange young man had a slight blush hidden under a mask that covered his mouth. "Tenshi. Doka tasukete kudasai." The boy then fell unconscious.

Taking the baby from the boy's arms, she called to Xavier.

"Professor! We need help him, now!"

* * *

**And that's all folks. The story will be purely NarutoXJean with a few sub pairings. As such tell what you like, what I can improve on, etc... Feel free to PM or review if you have any questions. Thanks for reading!  
**


	2. Ch 2 An Interesting Evening

**Good evening, all my faithful readers. Sorry for the long wait, but I hit a bit of a road block. This chapter is shorter than I would like, but I'll be updating it over the next couple of days. After Chapter 3, there will be a timeskip of 7 years, where I plan to introduce Jean. Until then, please enjoy the chapter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, X-Men, or the African lullaby used this chapter.**

* * *

**Xavier Mansion, Infirmary**

Beep. Beep. Beep.

The rhythm of constant beeps followed the same pattern for hours. Kakashi had stayed like this for hours. When he first woke up, the same girl he'd seen earlier was leaving the room.

**Flashback**

Charles Xavier was a man who traveled the world for decades before settling down at his ancestor's ancestral home. He'd seen magical rituals of every kind, studied with tribes long thought forgotten, and even engaged in combat with an ancient malicious spirit that has plagued man since the early days of civilization. But what he had just seen before him still boggled his mind. And he'd seen the phenomenon take place once before.

As Ororo carefully levitated the young man to the balcony, he noticed the newborn in her arms. He noticed the three distinctive whisker-like marks across his cheeks, but what really caught his attention was the blonde hair. That particular shade he had only seen one time, and that was his late wife. He was shaken out of his musing by Ororo's voice.

"Professor, I found this note in the boy's hands. It looks like it was written in Japanese."

"Thank you, Ororo. Please take our wayward traveler to the infirmary, and I'll join you shortly. I'm going to see what's on this note." Nodding her head, she handed the baby and note over to the Professor, so she could take the boy to the infirmary and treat him.

"Now little one, let us see if we can find out where you're from." Rolling into his office and turning on his desk lamp, he began to read.

_Dear Charles Xavier,_

_ If you are receiving this letter, then that means my son has arrived safely. I am Minato Namikaze, the father of Naruto and leader of a village known as Konohagakure. Seeing as I don't have much time as I write this letter, I'll get to the point. I am your son, born shortly after my mother Mai returned to her home dimension. She is dead, but left a letter explaining my heritage and who my father was._

_ As you read this, I bet you're curious as to why I sent my son here. As I write, a terrible calamity is attacking our village. In this world, nine monsterous beasts known as bijuu roam the world. Their origin remains shrouded in mystery, but they are sealed in humans called jinchuriki, and used as weapons to wage war. The strongest of these bijuu, the Kyuubi, was released from my wife by a masked man and used to attack the village. I plan on sealing the beast in my son to save the village, and prevent the masked man from re obtaining the Kyuubi. I know my wife and I do not have much time left, so I requested the villagers see him as a hero, and not the beast. But, that will probably not be the case. So I used the seal my mother created to send him here._

_ As my final request, I would like you to care for my son . I know this may very well be a huge burden, but I would rather have my son raised by the man my mother loved with all her heart, than let him suffer at the hands of biased villagers and live a lonely existence. I beg you, as the son you never knew existed until now, to help guide my son and see him grow._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Minato Namikaze-Xavier_

The room remained silent as silent tears streamed down Charles face. As he reread the letter, he remembered the long days of happiness he and Mai shared. Closing his eyes to regain his composure, he was filled with a unwavering resolve. In honor of his deceased wife and son, he would see to it that his grandson grows up to be a fine young man.

"Well, it looks like today turned out be an eventful one after all," he mused while chuckling to himself. "Now, let's check on Ororo and our newest guests."

He rolled out of his study, and towards the basement to check the status of his grandson and the young boy that arrived with him.

**Xavier Manor, Basement Infirmary**

Ororo was hooking the silver-haired boy up to the heart monitor like the professor showed her. Located in a spare crib was the small crying blonde. Cursing softly to herself, see finished hooking up the heart monitor and walked over to the young babe. Picking him up in her arms, she held him to her chest.

"It's okay, little one. Auntie Ororo is here now. Everything's gonna be okay," she cooed in a soft voice. The blonde stopped crying, and looked up with a curious glint in his big blue eyes. Clearing her throat, she began to sing a song taught to her by her older sister.

**Thula Baba** (Zulu Lullaby)

_Thula thul, thula baba, thula sana,_

_(Hush, hush, hush-a-bye little man, be quiet baby,)_

_Thul'ubab uzobuya, ekuseni._

_(Be quiet Daddy will be back in the morning.)_

_Thula thul, thula baba, thula sana,_

_(Hush, hush, hush-a-bye little man, be quiet baby,)_

_Thul'ubab uzobuya, ekuseni._

_(Be quiet Daddy will be back in the morning.)_

_Kukh'inkanyezi, zi-holel' ubaba,_

_(There's a star that will draw him home)_

_Zimkhanyisela indlel'e ziyak-haya,_

_(It will illuminate his path home )_

_Sobe sikhona ka bonke bashoyo,_

_(Where we are. All will urge,)_

_Bayathi buyela. Ubuye le khaya._

_(They'll say, go back. He returned to this home.)_

_Thula thula thula baba,_

_(Hush, hush-a-bye baby)_

_Thula thula thula sana._

_(Hush, hush-a-bye baby.)_

Finishing the song, Ororo hummed the tune while the blonde let loose a shriek of happiness. She sat down and began to feed him with a baby formula she found in the pantry used to store food for patients. The room stayed silent for a few minutes, the only sound present was the steady beep of the monitor.

'So I take it our guests are fine?'

Feeling the Professor contact her mind, Ororo replied. 'The baby is fine. And the young man is stable. He's just exhausted. Have you found out anything from the paper, Professor?'

'Yes I have Ororo. The baby's name is Naruto. Please bring him with you, and I'll tell you what I learned.'

'Very well.' Ororo got up, wrapped Naruto in a spare blanket, and walked to the elevator. She did not notice the single eye opening as she walked away.

**Flashback End- Xavier Mansion Foyer**

Ororo walked down the stairs, and waited for a few minutes before the Professor appeared via his private elevator.

"Come Ororo. It's getting near time to eat dinner, so it would be a perfect time to discuss what transpired here," said Xavier, after which he began rolling into the dining room.

**Infirmary**

Kakashi sat up after taking a few minutes to wait for the dizzy sensation he felt to go away. Looking around, he took everything in a single glance. He began to get nervous as he Naruto was nowhere in sight.

"Alright Kakashi. You're in possible enemy territory, and have no idea where Naruto is. Keep cool, and use your instincts," he mumbled to himself, trying to keep calm like his sensei taught him.

Getting out of the bed, he stretched a bit before changing into his outfit that was laid out for him. Ripping the cover of an air vent he spotted earlier, he crawled in and created a clone of himself to seal the vent and play possum should that girl come back.

**Dining Room**

As Kakashi navigated his way through the ventilation system, Ororo was preparing Naruto's bottle. The Professor had his grandson in his arms, and was studying him.

'He does have his grandmother's eyes. But what's this strange presence I feel in the back of his mind?' pondered Charles. He felt a strange power, tainted with malice and hatred. Deciding to investigate, he closed his eyes and focused on the source. He was careful not to harm Naruto's mind, fearing that any mental trauma could do permanent damage. He was not prepared for, however, the source dragging him into the subconscious.

**Mindscape**

The Professor slowly regained focus, and looked around in shock. As far as he could tell, he was in a sewer, with vast expanse of pipes running along the ceiling. Some the pipes glowed azure, which gave of a serene sense. But other pipes were letting off a crimson aura that felt like the malice he sensed earlier.

"What is this place?" he asked in confusion before hearing an echo in the distance.

**ROOOOOAAAAARRRRRR!**

Getting up, the Professor used his telepathy to lock on to the source. Feeling a mass of energy and hatred ahead, Xavier began to levitate his way through Naruto's subconscious towards the source, using the pipes as his guide.

**Meanwhile, Xavier's Estate Grounds**

A man wearing a brown leather jacket over a dark blue muscle shirt rode his way up the walkway. Stopping a few feet from the entrance, he took off his helmet to reveal a man who looked to be in his late 20's. Although his birth name was James Howlett, he was often called Logan or Wolverine by his associates.

Sniffing the air, he smelled scorched earth and two unfamiliar scents. "All right then. Let's see what Chuck's been up to," he said in a gruff tone. Walking up to the door, he simply walked in like he usually did.

Looking around the entrance, he sniffed the air and smelled a delicious aroma coming from the kitchen. He figured Charles and Ororo were having dinner, so he decided to head to the Danger Room to train until he was called.

**Mindscape**

Xavier felt like minutes have passed since he began to navigate his way through this maze. But the further he came, the more powerful the malice he sensed grew. Eventually, he saw the pathway expand into a room. At the end, a huge cage stood, held closed by what looked like a piece of paper. Making his way to the cage, he stopped when he felt the source of malicious energy shifted. A second after, a huge paw tried to swipe at him.

"**So, I'm sealed not even a day, and I already have a visitor. To what due I owe the pleasure, ningen,**" he growled in Japanese.

"Forgive my intrusion, but I simply wanted to investigate the source of malice I felt within my grandson," said Xavier in attempt to appease the fox.

"**Grandson!? You mean the boy I'm sealed in. The Uzumaki have been wiped out. SO YOU MUST BE THE MAN WHO SPAWNED THAT BLONDE-HAIRED BASTARD WHO IMPRISONED ME!**" he snarled in a rage, releasing a considerable amount of KI towards Xavier.

Looking unfazed, he cleared his throat. "I suppose you must be the Kyuubi mentioned within the letter. So you were sealed within young Naruto shortly after his birth?"

"**Impressive, human. Not many can say they withstood my malice. Yes, I've been sealed within the gaki not even an hour after his birth. What's it to you?**" growled the fox.

"I wish to know if there is something different about my grandson. You see, I am a mutant, or _Homo Sapiens Superior_. Basically, it's gene that grants humans extraordinary abilities, like the telepathy I used to enter my grandson's subconscious.," he explained.

The fox let loose a chuckle, confusing the telepath. "**That explains the dormant power within the gaki. It is dormant, but it will activate. But what abilities he'll gain, even I do not know,**" said the fox before continuing. "**If you're done, leave me be. My presence will not harm the gaki, thanks to this cursed seal.**"

"Actually, I was curious about the masked man mentioned in a letter I received, along with any information about a silver haired boy the accompanied my grandson."

"**The masked man was Madara Uchiha, or someone masquerading as him, from what I sensed. Using his blasted Sharingan, he manipulated me into attacking the village. As for the silver haired brat, memories from my previous host indicate it is likely Kakashi Hatake. He was a shinobi who trained under your son, and is also the boy's god brother. And before you ask, I was sealed within your daughter-in-law. Now, BE GONE!**"

Kyuubi's roar sent Xavier flying out of the mindscape, and back within his body. Before going back to sleep, Kyuubi entertained a thought.

"**A mutant, eh? Looks like old Madara bit off more than he expected,**" he mused before going to sleep to pass the time.

**Dining Room**

Xavier found himself back in the familiar confines of his body. Remembering what he'd been told about Kakashi, he decided to contact him to explain what had happened. Reaching out, he was surprised to find three new presences. Two of which were unfamiliar, but had the same wavelength. The other was Logan, who was training in the Danger Room, if his increased thought process was anything to go by.

Deciding to link with the one in the infirmary, he established a connection. He was met with surprise, then a bit of panic. Trying to calm Kakashi, he attempted to take control, only for the presence to suddenly disappear. Genuinely confused, Charles felt a spike of activity within the other, followed by an increased sense of panic.

Not wanting Kakashi to panic and do something rash, he established a link to Logan.

**Kitchen**

Ororo was putting together a quick salad for herself, a cold cut sandwich for the Professor, and a bottle of formula for the baby. She was preparing some herbal tea when she heard a distant bang. She was about to shrug it off when another soft bang was heard. Getting suspicious, she decided to alert the Professor of this development.

**Danger Room**

Logan was slicing through hovering targets with his claws while avoiding the occasional stream of laser fire. Using a robot with a saw for an arm as a makeshift platform, he slashed through the last target with deadly ease. Powering down, the Danger Room ended the simulation while Logan was taking a minute to stretch.

'Hello Logan.'

Having been contacted like this before, he gave a casual greeting. 'Evening Chuck. What's the on the mind?'

'To the point as always. In a situation that requires too much time to explain, a guest appears to be in the ventilation system, trying to escape the mansion.'

'You want I should take care of 'em?'

'Not in the way you're thinking. I simply wish for him to be brought to the dining room so I can discuss something of great importance. But do be careful. He only speaks Japanese, and I believe him to be a skilled in stealth and fighting.'

'So we got a ninja wannabe. No problem.'

'Thank you Logan.'

'My pleasure.'

Feeling the psychic link sever, Logan smirked. "Maybe I'll get a good workout after all."

He then walked into the corridor outside Danger Room, and headed to the elevator to meet their 'guest'.

**Dining Room**

Charles severed the link as Naruto began to wake up. Looking at the bald man, Naruto gave him curious stare, causing Xavier to chuckle.

"Professor Xavier!" Ororo walked in at a fast pace with dinner. "I believe someone has broken into the Institute through the air vents!"

"Relax Ororo. Our guest from earlier has woken up, and I believe he's looking for our young friend here. I contacted Logan, who was in the Danger Room training, to bring to us."

"That's even worse, Professor! Logan's more likely to bite first, then bark," she said in an urgent tone.

"True. In that case, I have a feeling they meet in the lobby."

"Understood, Professor."

Watching Ororo run to the lobby, he looked down to his grandson.

"It looks like today's still getting interesting, isn't young one?"

Naruto replied with a happy squeal, and Xavier smiled as he willed the warn bottle to his hand to feed Naruto.

* * *

**For those who are wondering, Naruto will not have any psychic powers, aside for telepathic immunity. That being said, feel free to suggest any powers in a PM or review. It would be greatly appreciated. As always, feel free to leave your encouragement, or where I can improve. Other than that, I hope you all have a pleasant evening, and that the weather will make up its mind about spring or winter. **


End file.
